fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Toad (SSBCombat)
This page is about Captain Toad in Super Smash Bros. Combat only! For the character in other contexts, see Captain Toad. Captain Toad 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and is unlocked from the start. Captain Toad is the captain of a group of Toad explorers known as the Toad Brigade. After taking a few backseat roles, Captain Toad finally got a time to shine in ''Super Mario 3D World, ''where he had to find five Green Stars within a diorama-like cube. Captain Toad then got a starring role alongside Toadette (who is an alt for him in this game) in ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, ''where he collected Power Stars and fought against his archnemesis, the kleptomaniacal crow Wingo. Captain Toad joins the Smash Bros. cast as a character who is heavily based on a risk-and-reward. While he does have strength and speed, he can never have them at the same time due to his entire moveset being based on his heavy backpack. Captain Toad can empty and fill his backpack at will, allowing him to change some of his attributes. When his backpack is full, Captain Toad is very powerful, but is rather slow and has air-game on par with, if not worse than, Little Mac. However, when his backpack is empty, Captain Toad is much faster and can jump higher, but is much more physically weak. This allows Captain Toad to adapt to most playstyles. Moveset *'Standard Special – Backpack Surprise ''– Captain Toad throws a material from his backpack, ranging from turnips to Bob-ombs, which do varying degrees of damage depending on the object. Using this attack lightens the load in Captain Toad’s backpack, allowing him to move faster and jump higher. *'Side Special''' – Super Pickaxe – Captain Toad charges across the stage waving the Super Pickaxe, smashing any opponents in his way and sending them flying. *'Up Special' – Starshroom – Captain Toad rides a miniature Starshroom upwards, comboing all opponents above him and emptying his backpack. *'Down Special' – Vegetable – Acts much like Peach’s, but Captain Toad’s vegetables are more stout and don’t travel as far, but hit harder. *'Final Smash '– Minecart Mania – Captain Toad hops in a minecart and begins shooting at opponents using the gun on the minecart. This attack acts like Snake and Zero Suit Samus’ Final Smashes, but lasts longer. Trivia *Captain Toad, like a few other characters, has 16 alts. He has 4 alternate colors for his default attire, 4 for his Captain Toadette costume, 4 for his regular Toad costume, and 4 for his regular Toadette costume. *Captain Toad is the only character in the series to have an aerial taunt, and this allows him to fall faster. Victory Theme http://youtu.be/5p49hMvEaw8?t=28m59s - ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker's ''"Adventure Continues in 3D World" Jingle Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Toads Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat